Prologue
by StarkidPotterFan
Summary: While the family's away, Kurt and Blaine will play. This is a repost from my fellow writer Genevia. She was forced to take it down because of privacy issues.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own GLEE, if I did, Darren would be a season regular now.

* * *

><p><strong>Lima, Ohio. Kurt's room. Friday night.<strong>

Silence echoed in the walls of the Hummel Residence. Burt and Carole were on their second honeymoon in Canada while Finn was over at Puck's house, most likely playing Halo.

That left Kurt all alone in the house, and he intended to take full advantage of that.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on the couch, hugging his knees. It was a Friday night and he was all alone. He held his iPhone in one hand and was consi dering having Blaine over for tonight. He smirked, not for completely innocent reasons of course. He and his two-and-a-half-month boyfriend were teenagers with hormones so it was not surprising that they wanted to have sex. They had already gone all the way half a month ago and that experience set fire to two equally blazing passions<em>.<em> Kurt pressed the call button beside Blaine's name.

A few seconds were all it took Blaine to answer his phone. "Kurt? Honey?" A chuckle. "What? Did you miss me that much?"

"Maybe?" Kurt said, his voice slightly teasing. A sigh escaped his lips. "I'm _booored_. Nobody's home tonight so I'm – all - alone." he continued, emphasizing his last three words. His tone, teasing before, had now become low and sultry.

He could hear Blaine softly gasp from the other line. He smirked.

"So, if you're not busy, would you like to come over?" Kurt asked after a few seconds of silence, his voice sweet and innocent.

Silence came from the other line. "Uhm, Kurt? I'm actually on the way there, you know. Even before you called." Blaine mumbled. Kurt could almost see the blush rising against the tanned skin of the soloist. He let out a chuckle. "That makes it more convenient, don't you think?" he responded. "See you soon." Blaine also bid goodbye as the call ended.

Kurt grinned as he turned his phone off. _That went well_, he thought. He looked at the wall clock. Two hours, give or take, would pass before Blaine would arrive, and Kurt knew of a perfect way to pass the time.

He stood up and walked to his bedroom. As soon as he entered his room, he quickly shed his silk pajamas and folded them neatly. As horny as Kurt was, he still did not want to get his precious Alexander McQueen sleepwear soiled. A gasp came out of his pale lips as the cold air hit his cock. It swiftly sprung to life at the small attention. Kurt hurriedly sauntered over to his bed and grabbed a bottle of lube and a bright pink vibrator from under his pillows. The vibrator's color was tacky, but he specifically bought because of its size.

He lay on the bed and with a sigh, poured lube on two of his fingers. He rubbed them together to warm them before slowly reaching down to his hole. His pointing finger found the puckered entrance, eliciting a small moan from his lips. Fighting back a shiver, he rimmed his hole before completely pushing into the tight ring of muscles.

Kurt hissed at the intrusion. However, he knew that it would soon pass so he pushed his entire finger in. He groaned as he stopped for a while to get used to it. It did not take for more than a few seconds before Kurt began to move it in and out of his ass. He quickly added a second finger and started to scissor them. Moans erupted from his lips. His other hand flew to his cock, pumping the hardened member.

After a few more seconds, he let go of his length and grabbed the vibrator. He took his fingers out of his hole, frowning slightly at the loss. It was remedied when he lubed the vibrator and pushed it in his entrance in one smooth motion. Kurt whimpered and let out small '_aah's_'.

_Fuck, that vibrator is big! _he thought as his hands gripped the sheets tightly. All coherent thoughts fled his mind as they were replaced by the sheer feeling of pleasure. With one shaking hand, he reached for the vibrator's control. He gripped it tightly and set the level to two.

If Kurt was whimpering softly before, he was now groaning and writhing on his bed. He turned the level to three then to four. He nearly blacked out at the intense pleasure he was feeling. Pre-come was trickling out of his cock while his other hand alternated from laboriously pinching his nipples and fisting his member, making shivers run up and down his spine. His eyes seemed to be rolling unto the back of his head as the vibrator pulsated deep within him.

His knuckles on his hand, which was gripping the control, were turning to white. And with the last remaining strength he had, Kurt set the level to maximum.

Ecstasy. Just pure ecstasy. Kurt's mind seemed to have imploded and turned to mush along with his other internal organs and limbs. The vibrator shook wildly inside him as his hand now pumped his cock with need. It sometimes hit his prostate as it vibrated madly. His member was already aching to cum. He babbled obscenities and imagined that it was Blaine inside him. He let go of the control, gripping the sheets instead. Sweat clung to his body and made his usually perfectly coiffed hair stick onto his forehead in clumps. His eyes were tightly closed, contorting his face into a look of pure bliss. His hardened nubs stood out from his pale and smooth alabaster chest.

Kurt couldn't take it anymore. His balls tightened and a warm feeling coiled within his stomach. He stopped moving for a second before giving into a mind-blowing orgasm with a shriek.

Cum spurted out from his cock unto his bed sheets, staining it with white splatters. Kurt convulsed madly, cum still coming out from his member as he pumped it without pause. It lessened until his orgasm was finished. He panted and let go of his spent cock.

The night stilled again and the only sounds that could be heard were the whirring of the still-on vibrator and Kurt's heavy breaths.

His eyes were now open, hazy and still lust-filled even after his powerful orgasm. '_Wow_' he mouthed before grabbing the control and turning it off. He shivered when the vibrations stopped. He reached down to remove the vibrator when a hand stopped him. He glanced up, surprised and horrified that someone had caught him.

Kurt's terror turned into embarrassment when his glasz eyes met hazel, lust-filled ones.

"Hey, why did you start the fun without me?" Blaine asked, his expression seductive.


End file.
